Anioł
by cooky77
Summary: O Neill ulega wypadkowi. Kogo spotka po drugiej stronie?


Anioł

Anioł był piękny. Przyszedł do niego nieproszony. Choć nie powiedział ani słowa, z całej jego postawy emanowały spokój i nieprzebrana dobroć. I miłość. Była niemal namacalna. Wisiała pomiędzy nim i świetlistą istotą. Otaczała go, wypełniała od środka. Nigdy nie czuł się tak jak teraz. Patrzył jak urzeczony w wielkie, dziwnie znajome niebieskie oczy, myśląc, że śmierć nie jest jednak taka straszna. Nie czuł bólu ani strachu. Opuściły go, gdy tylko pojawił się on. Przybył po to, żeby już nie musiał być sam i był mu za to ogromnie wdzięczny, choć zastanawiał się dlaczego właśnie teraz? Codziennie ocierał się o śmierć. Ryzykował. Taką miał pracę. Czyżby więc wykorzystał już swój przydział szczęścia? Czy śmierć przypomniała sobie o nim i wreszcie postanowiła zabrać go ze sobą?

W duchu musiał przyznać, że nie spodziewał się nigdy, że nastąpi to w tak idiotyczny sposób. Spotkał na swej drodze tylu wrogów, brał udział w tylu niebezpiecznych sytuacjach, a pokonał go głupi, pijany gówniarz, który dobrał się do samochodu tatusia. Fakt, że warunki na drodze były fatalne, a on sam również jechał zbyt szybko. Spieszył się. Chciał zdążyć przed zmrokiem. Czekał go wyjątkowo trudny okres. Przede wszystkim wyprawa do Waszyngtonu  
i spotkanie z senatorami. Nie cierpiał tych oficjalnych zobowiązań. Sto razy bardziej wolałby iść z misją na jakąkolwiek zapomnianą przez ludzi i Boga dziurę we wszechświecie. Nie miał jednak wyjścia. W końcu to on był obecnie dowódcą SGC. To zobowiązywało. Te kilka godzin poza miastem miało pomóc  
w „podładowaniu baterii". Na łonie natury zawsze czuł, że żyje, że to co robi jest właściwe. Tu nigdy nie miał problemów z hierarchią wartości. To miał być jego prywatny urlop od codzienności. No i zasiedział się. Zreflektował się dopiero, gdy poczuł na twarzy silny podmuch wiatru, a niebo zaczęły zasnuwać ciemne chmury. Pospiesznie zwinął cały swój sprzęt. Gdy wsiadał do samochodu deszcz wisiał w powietrzu. Wkrótce o przednią szybę zabębniły pierwsze krople. Zaklął pod nosem. Zagrzmiało. Deszcz wciąż przybierał na sile. Zacinał wściekle w szybę, wycieraczki ledwie nadążały zbierać wodę. Ściemniło się, choć przecież minęło dopiero południe. Może gdyby zwolnił, miałby szansę zahamować? Tego już się nie dowie. Czerwony sedan wyskoczył nagle zza zakrętu, przeciął środkową linię jezdni i sunął wprost na niego. Odruchowo odbił kierownicę w lewo. Potem wszystko działo się jak w zwolnionym tempie. Już, już miał nadzieję, że uniknie kolizji. Czerwone auto przesunęło się tuż obok prawego boku jego wozu. Mógłby przysiąc, że widział przerażone oczy dzieciaka siedzącego za kierownicą. Potem rozległ się ogłuszający zgrzyt metalu, gdy przód szarżującego auta wbił się w karoserię pickupa. Samochód zatańczył na mokrej nawierzchni i wpadł w poślizg. Impet zderzenia obracał nim niczym na karuzeli. O`Neill skulił się. W tym momencie nie panował już nad niczym. Przed przednią szybą przesuwały się w zawrotnym tempie pobocze, czerwona plama samochodu, znowu pobocze, jezdnia i ostre światła innego nadjeżdżającego właśnie auta. Gdzieś z daleka dobiegł go jeszcze przeciągły ryk klaksonu. Potem zapanowała ciemność.

Do świadomości przywróciły go dalekie nawoływania. Z trudem otworzył oczy. Tuż ponad sobą ujrzał twarz nieznajomego mężczyzny w stroju strażaka. Najwyraźniej coś mówił, bo poruszał ustami, jednak jego słowa niknęły gdzieś po drodze i nie docierały do uszu rannego. Spróbował rozejrzeć się, lecz jego szyję krępował fachowo założony kołnierz ortopedyczny, całkowicie uniemożliwiający wykonanie jakiegokolwiek ruchu głową. Nie miał pojęcia co się stało. Dlaczego jest przy nim strażak? Dlaczego nie może się poruszyć? Boże! Nie może się poruszyć! Zdjęty paniką zaszamotał się rozpaczliwie, lecz w niczym to nie polepszyło jego sytuacji. Obcy mężczyzna pochylił się niżej i krzyczał mu prosto w twarz. Teraz dopiero dotarły do O`Neilla jego słowa:

\- Hej! Człowieku, uspokój się!

Zaczerpnął wielki haust powietrza i dopiero wtedy zaczął logicznie myśleć. Samochód. Jechał samochodem. Miał wypadek. Stąd też obecność straży pożarnej. Cholera jasna, tylko tego mu brakowało!

\- Jak się nazywasz? - Twarz strażaka znów pojawiła się w polu jego widzenia. - Patrz na mnie! Patrz na mnie. Dobrze. Pamiętasz, jak się nazywasz?

\- O`Neill… - Wychrypiał. Przełknął ślinę i spróbował jeszcze raz. - Jonathan O`Neill.

\- Posłuchaj mnie O`Neill. Jesteś uwięziony we wraku samochodu. Dlatego nie możesz się poruszyć. Żeby cię wyciągnąć, musimy rozciąć karoserię. - Kontynuował strażak. - Wytrzymaj jeszcze. Zaraz będzie po wszystkim.

Kiwnął głową i czekał. Wokół niego kręcili się ludzie. Rozmawiali głośno, ktoś krzyczał, warczały i piszczały jakieś urządzenia. Zamknął oczy. I tak niczego nie mógł zobaczyć. Przecinany metal zgrzytał, ale poddawał się. W pewnym momencie poczuł na twarzy krople deszczu. Spojrzał w górę prosto w ciemne, skłębione chmury. Dach jego samochodu przestał istnieć. Strażacy pracowali dalej sprawnie i szybko, lecz nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, w którym momencie uwolnili jego ciało z bezlitosnej pułapki pogiętego metalu. Wiedział, że jest w szoku i nawet jeśli jest ciężko ranny, to w tej chwili nie będzie tego odczuwał. Ból pojawi się później. Kilka par silnych rąk chwyciło go i pociągnęło w górę. Poczuł zawroty głowy, ale nic poza tym. Ułożyli go na noszach, unieruchomili jeszcze bardziej. Leżał bezradny, przywiązany pasami. Chyba zaczął się trząść. Być może z powodu padającego wciąż deszczu. A może nie. Ratownicy medyczni wciąż krzątali się wokół niego. Rozcinali odzież, podłączali urządzenia monitorujące. Zadawali mu pytania. Słyszał ich głosy, lecz nie potrafił się skupić, nie rozumiał ich. Oddychał coraz szybciej.

\- O`Neill! - Ostry głos wyrwał go na chwilę z odrętwienia. - Zostań ze mną. Możesz ścisnąć moją dłoń? Postaraj się.

Starał się. Na Boga, naprawdę się starał. I chyba mu się udało, bo mężczyzna pokiwał głową z aprobatą. Potem jednak zaświecił mu prosto w oczy wyglądająca jak długopis latarką i to nie było przyjemne. O`Neill skrzywił się i zacisnął mocniej powieki. Tylko tyle był w stanie zrobić. Reszta jego ciał należała już do zespołu ratunkowego. Krótki, lecz ostry ból w przedramieniu uświadomił mu, że ktoś właśnie wbił igłę w jego żyłę. Nienawidził igieł. Nienawidził zastrzyków. Zawsze traktował je jak zło konieczne. Tym razem jednak nieprzyjemny zabieg miał również swoje dobre strony. Sprawił, że oprzytomniał. Wprawdzie nie całkiem, ale na tyle, by zastanowić się nad swoją sytuacją. Śpieszył się przecież z konkretnego powodu. Czekają na niego. Będą go szukać. W dodatku nikt nie wie, że wyjechał poza miasto. Niedobrze. Bardzo niedobrze. Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się. Ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że już znajduje się w środku pojazdu.  
W ogóle nie zauważył, że deszcz przestał na niego padać. Wciąż jednak był mokry i pomimo koca termicznego trząsł się cały. Poszukał wzrokiem najbliższego człowieka. To była kobieta. Zauważyła jego spojrzenie i zrozumiała, że chce coś powiedzieć. Pochyliła się niżej, by móc go usłyszeć.

\- Muszę… - Mówił z trudem. Ledwo udało mu się opanować szczękanie zębami. - Proszę… Muszę zawiadomić… Siły Powietrzne… Ja muszę…

\- Chciałby pan kogoś powiadomić? - Jej głos był opanowany i rzeczowy.

\- Tak… Tak… Powiadomić….

\- Słucham?

\- Siły Powietrzne... Proszę powiedzieć… generał O`Neill nie dotrze na spotkanie.

-Dobrze, generale. Zajmiemy się tym. Teraz proszę się uspokoić. Niebawem dotrzemy na miejsce.

Karetka ruszyła z głośnym wyciem syreny. Przypięty pasami kołysał się w takt ruchu pojazdu. Znowu zaczął tracić kontakt z rzeczywistością. W końcu przyszło nieuniknione. Ból stopniowo narastał i rozprzestrzeniał się na całe jego ciało. Nie potrafił określić, gdzie jest jego źródło. Przelewał się przez niego bezlitosnymi falami, wyżej i wyżej, aż dotarł do krtani i znalazł ujście w przeciągłym, nieartykułowanym dźwięku. To był moment przełomowy. Teraz przestał już słyszeć cokolwiek. Wszystkie zewnętrzne dźwięki zostały zagłuszone przez bicie serca. Rozbrzmiewało mu w uszach niczym dzwon. Coraz szybsze. A potem nagle zaczęło się zacierać. Zrozumiał, że odchodzi. Stopniowo oddala się samotny, choć przecież otoczony innymi ludźmi. Ale oni nie mogli iść razem z nim. Tę ostatnią podróż musiał przebyć sam. Naprawdę głupio, że akurat w takich okolicznościach…

Anioł pojawił się zaraz potem. Nie wiedział skąd ani dlaczego. Najzwyczajniej w świecie zmaterializował się w ciasnym wnętrzu ambulansu. Poza O`Neillem nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi i to właściwie był pierwszy impuls do zrozumienia. Patrzył na napięte twarze zespołu medycznego. Oni jego nie widzieli. A raczej widzieli to, co po sobie pozostawił. Sam jednak bał się spojrzeć w tamtym kierunku. Nie chciał tego. Zresztą, jaki pożytek mógłby przynieść widok jego własnego martwego ciała? Wolał skupić się na aniele. On poprowadził go. Sprawił, że karetka wraz z załogą zniknęła, a oni znaleźli się… Gdzieś. Nie potrafił nazwać tego miejsca. Istniało gdzieś poza formą i poza czasem. Kwintesencja niebytu. A on stał się teraz jego częścią.

Było mu z tym dobrze. Nie musiał czuć. Nie musiał myśleć. Mógł zniknąć. Rozpłynąć się w nicości. Bez lęku i bez gniewu. Bez wstydu i poczucia winy. Bez nienawiści i bez miłości. Bez wszystkich tych skomplikowanych uczuć, które targały nim jeszcze tak niedawno. Spokój. Wypełniający go po brzegi, opływający wokoło. Coś, co do tej pory było mu obce, a co przyjął tak naturalnie, jakby od dawna ku temu dążył. Może tak właśnie było? Właściwie od wypadku Charliego żył jakby na kredyt. Wstawał rano, funkcjonował, ale tamto pragnienie końca żyło razem z nim. Głęboko. Pochowane pod stertą innych uczuć, które teraz nagle zostały wymazane. Pragnienie zostało uwolnione i rozkwitło ze zdwojona siłą. I oto doczekało się spełnienia.

Anielską ciszę przerwał nagle szept. Gdzieś z oddali. Miał wrażenie jakby z drugiego końca świata.

\- Jack, proszę…

Tylko tyle i aż tyle. Dwa krótkie słowa. Znał je. Znał je doskonale, choć okoliczności, w których usłyszał je po raz pierwszy wciąż pozostawały dla niego niezbyt jasne. Był wtedy chory. Bardzo chory. Właściwie w agonii. Majaczył. Urojenia zlewały się z rzeczywistością i do końca nie był pewien, co było prawdą, a co wytworem jego własnej, podsyconej silnymi lekami wyobraźni. Uświadamiał sobie jednak ogromny ładunek emocjonalny, jaki ze sobą niosły. Walkę pomiędzy oporem, a akceptacją. Pomiędzy życiem, a śmiercią. Słowa wryły się w jego pamięć. Opadły na samo dno. „Jack, proszę…" Rozpaczliwa prośba w nierozerwalny sposób łączyła się z osobą Carter. Czuł to podświadomie, choć całkowitej pewności nie miał. Tym bardziej, ze zwróciłaby się do niego po imieniu, a tego przecież nie robiła. Z drugiej jednak strony… No właśnie. Z drugiej strony bardzo chciał wierzyć, że to była ona. To by oznaczało, że postanowiła walczyć  
o niego nawet wtedy, gdy on sam już z walki zrezygnował. To przecież te słowa sprawiły, że w końcu odrzucił swoje uprzedzenia, sprzeniewierzył się przekonaniom. I przeżył. Czy to możliwe, że tym razem także przyszła go uratować?

Anioł uśmiechał się łagodnie. On wiedział wszystko. Przed nim nie musiał niczego ukrywać. Znał najskrytsze pragnienia jego duszy. Nawet te, do których obawiał przyznać się sam przed sobą. Jak choćby Carter szepcząca jego imię… Rzecz tak prozaiczna, a jednocześnie ze względów formalnych nieosiągalna. Był jej przełożonym. To przekreślało możliwość jakichkolwiek pozasłużbowych relacji. Dlatego nigdy nie śmiał nawet marzyć, że może być inaczej. Teraz jednak było inaczej. Teraz ziemskie ograniczenia przestały go obowiązywać. Mógł marzyć. Do cholery, mógł marzyć o Carter. Marzył więc i nie spotkał się z tego powodu  
z potępieniem. Nie chciał wiele. Wystarczyłoby, gdyby znów mógł na nią patrzeć. Z daleka widzieć jej dziecinną radość z rozwiązania wyjątkowo trudnego zadania. Słyszeć jej śmiech. Może jeszcze dotknąć jej dłoni, ot tak, niby przez przypadek. To znaczyło więcej niż spokój duszy. To znaczyło więcej niż wszystko.

Anioł czekał cierpliwie. Nie ponaglał, nie próbował niczego przyspieszyć. Po prostu tam był. Czekał na decyzję człowieka. Która okazała się niezwykle prosta. Zapragnął żyć. Znów cieszyć się sprawami błahymi. Zagrać w bilard, w szachy, obejrzeć film na video, przeczytać śmiertelnie nudną książkę, czy też napić się piwa siedząc nad stawem, w którym nie ma ryb. I wreszcie zapragnął być znów blisko Sam. Cieszyć się jej samą obecnością. Pocieszać ją w chwilach zwątpienia. Chronić. Nawet jeśli ona nie będzie zdawać sobie z tego sprawy. Tak, podjął już decyzję. Dwa krótkie słowa wezwały go do siebie. Poprowadziły  
z powrotem. Do świata, do towarzyszącego mu chaosu, ale i do rzadkich, ulotnych niemal chwil, które mógłby nazwać szczęściem. Anioł cały aż promieniał. Nie żegnał się. Mówił tylko „do widzenia".

Do jego świadomości zaczęły docierać otaczające go dźwięki. Z początku ledwie dosłyszalne stopniowo przybierały na sile. Były znajome i przez to niezwykle kojące. Rytmiczne pikanie urządzenia monitorującego jego funkcje życiowe. Gdyby tylko otworzył oczy, mógłby zobaczyć na ekranie rytmiczny zapis pracy serca. Nie miał jednak dość sił by tego dokonać. Słuchał więc dalej. Kroki gdzieś w pobliżu, szuranie krzesła, ciche, lecz wyraźne pociągnięcie nosem. Westchnienie. Ktoś był przy nim. Siedział obok jego łóżka. W końcu poczuł coś jeszcze. Ten ktoś trzymał go za rękę. Delikatnie, jakby w obawie, że wyrządzi mu krzywdę. Czuł ciepło skóry drugiego człowieka. To już była rzecz, jaką należało sprawdzić.

Uchylił nieznacznie powieki. Chwilę trwało, zanim zdołał skupić wzrok na siedzącej przy łóżku postaci. Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy to przypadkiem nie dalszy ciąg snu. Siedziała z pochyloną głową. Tak bliska, a jednocześnie daleka. Jej ramiona okrywał zielony fartuch, lecz pod spodem miała kolorową bluzkę. Bez munduru wyglądała na bezbronną. Zawsze zdumiewało go, jak też pozory mogą mylić. Rzeczywiście trzymała jego dłoń. Opuszkami palców delikatnie gładziła grzbiet jego ręki. Gest ten był zupełnie naturalny. Niewymuszony, swobodny. Jakby robiła to na co dzień. W pewnym sensie tak być mogło. Przecież nie miał pojęcia, jak długo był nieprzytomny. Chciałby przedłużyć ten moment w nieskończoność. Pozostać tak razem z nią. Widzieć jej troskę i zaangażowanie. Niestety. Marzenia rzadko się spełniają. Potarła nos, a potem podniosła wzrok i napotkała jego spojrzenie. Jej oczy zrobiły się zupełnie okrągłe.

\- Hej ... - Wyszeptał.

-Sir? - Jęknęła zmieszana i cofnęła rękę.

Szybko odwróciła głowę i zamrugała powiekami. Dopiero wtedy ponownie na niego spojrzała. Uśmiechała się radośnie, lecz i tak wyraźnie widział, że ma zaczerwienione oczy. Oczy… To były te oczy. Jej tęczówki miały barwę bezchmurnego nieba. Było w nich ciepło i oddanie. To były oczy anioła. Czyżby więc to ona była jego aniołem? Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie dostrzegł? Od tylu lat jest przy nim. Jest jego tarczą i drogowskazem. Powodem, dla którego wstaje codziennie rano. Idiota! Musiał umrzeć, żeby wreszcie to sobie uświadomić. Nigdy go nie zawiodła. Oddana, lojalna. Była zawsze tuż na wyciągnięcie ręki. Wspierała go, broniła. Po raz kolejny uratowała go. To musiało coś znaczyć. Musiało. Nie wymyślił tego przecież. W jej spojrzeniu po raz pierwszy tak wyraźnie ujrzał… No właśnie… Co? Przed oczami przemaszerował mu cały korowód zdarzeń z przeszłości. Była tam. Zawsze. Choć nie musiała. Choć często było to dla niej trudne, a nawet bolesne. Nie odwróciła się od niego nigdy. A on wcześniej tego nie dostrzegał. Czy może nie chciał dostrzec, bo tak było łatwiej? Bo nie musiał przyjmować do wiadomości, że oto niemożliwe stało się faktem? Że ich relacje już dawno wykroczyły poza zależność służbową? Że oboje oszukiwali wszystkich dokoła, a przede wszystkim siebie samych?

Przy łóżku znikąd pojawiła się pielęgniarka. Cicha jak duch. Uśmiechnęła się, lecz on i tak wiedział swoje. Za chwilę przestanie być miła. Za chwilę sprowadzi resztę personelu medycznego. Zaraz zaczną te głupie testy i badanie. Znał to z autopsji. I nie chciał tego. Gdyby tak udało się zatrzymać czas, by pozostać tylko we dwoje. Ale to pozostawało poza jego możliwościami. Mógł za to zrobić coś innego. Zdobyć się wreszcie na odwagę.

\- Hej! - Szepnął znowu, choć bardzo się starał, by jego głos zabrzmiał nieco głośniej.

\- Tak? - Pochyliła się nisko.

Nie miał dość siły, by unieść rękę, ale ona jak zawsze poprawnie odczytała jego gest. Ujęła jego dłoń w swoją, ciepłą i niezwykle miękką. Wpatrywała się

w niego z ufnością. Uścisnął lekko jej palce.

\- Dziękuję. - Mruknął.

\- Za co?

Patrzyła mu w oczy. Dziwna, odwrócona sytuacja. Do tej pory to ona dziękowała jemu. I nagle uświadomił sobie, że musiała wtedy czuć dokładnie to samo, co on teraz. I była bezsilna, bo nie mogła tego wyrazić słowami. Nie wprost i nie oficjalnie. Dlatego był pewien, że zrozumie to, co tak naprawdę chce jej  
powiedzieć. Chwycił mocniej jej dłoń. A potem wyszeptał:

\- Za wszystko.


End file.
